dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Species 10: Everyday Life with D
Species 10: Everyday Life with D (第１０種 Ｄのいる日常, Dai-Jusshu: Dī no Iru Nichijō '') is the tenth episode of the Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls anime series. Publicly released on the 8th September, 2015, the episode was directed by Tatsuya Yoshihara and scripted by Kazuyuki Fudeyasu, with creative input from story creator Okayado. The series was animated and produced by the animation studio Lerche. Plot Kimihito's second "date" involves an outdoor barbecue (in a wooded area where industrial nutrient waste was once dumped) with Papi and Suu (with Zombina, who is supposed to be shadowing them, freeloading on the cooking meat!). However, the barbecue is interrupted by a giant tree kaiju that seems to know Papi and grabs both her and Kimihito. Papi recognizes her as Kii, a dryad she had once rescued (but completely forgotten about), but Kii (who has been poisoned by the illegally dumped waste) is on a rampage with a grudge against all humans and stomps Zombina into the ground. Suu (who fell into the industrial waste) grows to Godzilla-size and battles Kii to save Kimihito and Papi; she tells them that the only way to stop Kii may be to extract the waste from her body ... which they are forced to do using a very lewd/embarrassing (but for Kii enjoyable!) method. With Kii calmed and her normal size restored (and cleared from being the mysterious "D" because she can't write), Ms. Smith offers her a new host family, but she decides to remain in the forest, as long as Papi and Suu can visit her. The third "date" is with Cerea, who is going all out to protect Kimihito (including wearing full armor!). Manako, the MON member shadowing this "date" and already completely flustered by Cerea's intensity, is completely blindsided by Lilith, a devil, who looks like a child but is actually an adult and enjoys pulling pranks on people; Lilith then turns her hypnotic tricks on Cerea, who because of earlier incidents is feeling inadequate as Kimihito's "servant", but the prank is interrupted by a very large and angry wild boar that attacks her. Kimihito manages to distract it and Cerea subdues it, and Kimihito reassures Cerea that he trusts her and has done so from the beginning. Cerea's confidence is restored and she is put in charge of salad-making, but Lilith, who tried her tricks on Rachnera (who had been secretly keeping an eye on Kimihito and Cerea), is caught and severely "punished" by the Arachne, who learns that Lilith is not "D" either! |} |} After credit Beastiary * Doppelganger * Dragonewt * Ryu-jin * Wyvern Trivia * This episode is based on Chapters 20 and 21 of the manga series. * When Centorea is snapped out of the hypnosis Lilith had her under she has post hypnotic amnesia and does not remember taking off her top revealing her breast or trying to have her way with Kimihito and is instead only shocked that her breast are out. * This episode possesses no intermission cards. * Due to her popularity and specific wishes that she be included from her fans, Okayado insisted with producers that Polt make an appearance in the anime series, even if her introduction chapter was not included. As a result, Polt makes three cameo appearances in Episode 10 and a cameo appearance in Episode 11 of the anime show. Differences from the Manga 'Chapter 20:' *Suu's giant form did not have a spinal ridge nor did she have any sort of "breath power" in the manga. In this episode, she has them, however. 'Chapter 21:''' *Centorea has a wallet with banknotes instead of a golden horseshoe in this chapter in the manga. *Rachnera also appears in the first scene in this chapter in the manga. *Polt and the Bicycle Police Officer do not appear in this chapter in the manga. Category:Episodes